


Cannot Say

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: You walk by and I don’t know whether today will be another little war or if you will continue walking as if I don’t exist. There are days when I don’t know which I want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no memory of writing this. But I found it in my kylux folder and liked it, so figured why not post it? I feel like this is a spiritual sibling to my other fic, "Empty Spaces" but....slightly less of a bummer? Maybe? Anyway, enjoy this ficlet that I think I must have written in my sleep.

There are things I cannot say.

You walk by and I don’t know whether today will be another little war or if you will continue walking as if I don’t exist.

There are days when I don’t know which I want.

There are days I know that I want a third option and cannot have it. Those are the days I hate the most.

I would take the fighting. The constant battles for control and recognition and respect from you. But I am willing to admit what you never will. I want you to respect me. I want you to see past the frivolity of the things I wear, the overtness of the powers I have, and see the person I am.

I want many things from you.

And I know I won’t ever have any of them.

Not because you don’t care. You do.

I’ve seen it.

But you will never admit it to me. If I couldn’t see your thoughts I wouldn’t even know you felt anything for me other than disgust and dislike. But while those feelings are there, they are conflicted by other emotions. Softer emotions. Feelings you would hate me for if you knew I was aware of them.

So I prefer the days where we fight. Where you aren’t so silent that I can hear all the thoughts you do not say. Where I am not so silent that the thoughts flutter through my own head without end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
